a battle for a soul
by Kuroshi44
Summary: Which is stronger, a demon mark or a signed marriage contract? Ciel's wish is complete but Lizzy believes she has a right to keep Ciel's soul from Sebastian. Can she really win a battle against a demon?
**An: different from my previous works, less serious and emotional and more just for fun, lighter content, my attempt at humor.**

'My dear Lady Elisabeth, I have bought and paid for this soul, he belongs to me.'

'I have a signed contract from him; he's mine.'

The five servants watched the as the two traded comments, excuses and arguments back and forth. Sebastian and Elizabeth where standing on either side of a large golden bird cage. Inside the cage, wearing similar cloths to those he had had in the circus, sat Ciel as he shuffled cards. The rest of the room was bare except for the lounge that the servants had taken up. They watched with special attention as the battle raged on.

'Sebastian, be reasonable. You will live for eternity; after I am dead you can claim Ciel's soul for yourself with no interference. All I ask is that you wait seventy or so years, just enough time for me and Ciel to live out our lives together.'

'Why would I wait any longer? I have already put this off for several years. I am a daemon, we are not famous for possessing any virtues especially patience.'

'That's not really attractive.'

The two stared at each other.

'Why don't we ask Ciel for his opinion? That way it's taking into account his wishes.' Elizabeth smiled at the boy through the bars. 'So Ciel, which would you prefer?'

Ciel looked up from his cards, gave a panicked glance to Elizabeth, a petrified look to Sebastian, and started shuffling even faster than before.

'That's mean that is, trying to make him choose between his wife and his lover.' May-rin whispered to the other servants.

'He is obviously scared you will torcher him if he speaks the truth, that he would rather me.' Elizabeth sniffed.

'On the contrary, I just raised him as enough of gentlemen that he does not want to hurt your feelings by turning you down,' Sebastian smirked.

There was a very long pause as the two death stared each other over the top of a very small Ciel who was shuffling faster and faster as the tension in the room began to smother him.

'Maybe we should call in my mother? I know she could solve this problem easily.' Elizabeth smiled as she remembers Sebastian's polite smile every time she came to the mansion together with her mother.

'I recommended not bringing family into this argument; I am no longer restrained by a contract to leave that woman unharmed.' Sebastian's smile sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine and caused the room to go dark. 'Besides, it would be a nightmare if I was to respond in kind, I doubt you would like to meet my family.' The room temperature drop several degrees to match the dimming light.

'I'll give you the servants if you just wait those seventy years.'

There was an up roar from the couch about people not being bargaining chips, and something about loyalty and that they would only follow Ciel. The noise was silenced by twin killing glares.

'I would rather you kept them, I do not need them messing up my kingdom in hell.'

There was a very loud snort that was again silenced by the murderous glances.

Elizabeth considered for a moment.

'We could share him,' she said completely straight faced. Sebastian had to choke back a laugh.

'You expect a demon to share what is rightfully theirs with a mere human?' a small chuckle escaped his lips at the daggers Elizabeth was staring into him.

'That is what I would expect of a gentleman, yes. It would be easy, I have him during the week and you can see him on weekends. We have already established that you do not intend to harm or destroy his soul in any manner, it should be possible.' Elizabeth now had a calm considering look on her face; she would use reason to penetrate the thick skull of the butler. 'If we do this then you do not have to wait and I still get to live out my life with him.'

'Even if I was to consider your proposal, why on earth would you get him for the majority of the week?'

'Because I am his wife, and my life span is limited in comparison to yours which is eternal.'

'But I have extended more effort to obtain his soul than you have. You cannot expect me to agree to a ratio of 5:2 in your favour.'

'Even if I give you the servant's full time?'

'Especially not if you do that, I already said I like my castle in one piece,' Sebastian suddenly paused and put his gloved hand to his chin, reconsidering the matter. 'Actually Tanaka and Snake may be useful to have around, and I could always use the other three for decoration; severed heads on pikes is back in fashion I hear.'

There was a deafening silence from the couch, they could think of no response to that and were scared to try.

'See? It would all work out. Ciel could perform his duties as a husband for me during the week and join you for a little break on weekends,' despite her cheerful expression, her teeth could be heard grinding as she thought about what that 'little break' would entail.

'While the idea is appealing,' Sebastian could not help but smirk at Elizabeth's grimace, 'I could never agree to the ratio you are proposing.'

'If I add Wednesday as a mid-week gap would you be happy?' Sebastian's silence was all that she needed. 'Plus I could give you the option of full rights to the servants, you can take whichever ones you like whenever you want or leave them with me when you don't. You have to admit it is a very good deal. And always remember you get full rights to all of them when I die.'

'Would you be willing to through your soul in with the bargain?' Elizabeth's teeth ground together so loudly they could be heard in china.

'Isn't that a little steep? After everything you are getting already?'

'I guess it depends on how much you want those days, I have no need to give you any. I could kill you now and take him. Besides think about it, if you give me your soul not even death would separate you two.'

'And that notion appeals to you?'

'I live to serve my master. His happiness is my happiness, I will do _anything_ for it,' his smile at the last line put in Elizabeth's mind things she would rather not think about.

'Fine, I can agree to that.'

'Then we have a deal, would you like a mark to seal it or would my word suffice? Ciel will keep my mark so I can find him even if you do hide him.' Elizabeth's glare was answer enough for Sebastian. 'No mark then,' Sebastian the proceeded to reach for his master.

Elizabeth let out a soft cough as he laid his gloved hands of the cage; he turned his ruby eyes on her as she began to speak.

'Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?'

'It is Sunday is it not? That means that the young master goes to me for now.'

'Yes but there is only three more minutes _left_ of Sunday, why not play the gentleman and give him to me early? There cannot be much accomplished in three minutes even for you.'

Sebastian stared at Elizabeth for a full minute before conceding.

'As you wish,' was his last statement as he turned around. The servants watched Sebastian's ram rod straight back as he exited the room, he could not be happy with the situation.

All five turned to Elizabeth as she let out a small scream. In the gilded cage, instead of a young boy, there sat a small, black cat with mismatched eyes.

Sebastian let out a low chuckle as he walked down the hall.

'I may have promised you my young master, but I made no specification that he'd be human.'

 **An: Elizabeth, I hate to tell you but Sebastian can accomplish** _ **a lot**_ **in three minutes, he is just also a gentleman and did not want to offend your ears with detail descriptions (at least in my mind).**

 **This was my first attempt at humor, if I succeeded let me know. If not, let me know that as well (subtle way of asking for reviews).**


End file.
